


Support

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexy Times, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has low days, and sometimes all he needs is Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

Robert knew there was something up when Aaron didn't answer him. He finally found him in the bedroom; on the floor beside the bed with his knees to his chest. Robert walked around slowly,  
"Aaron?"  
The man didn't look up, but Robert didn't need to meet his eye to see the tears.  
"What happened?"  
No answer again. Robert was used to these moments; two years of dating and six months of living together had led him to know when Aaron was having a low day, when he would remove himself from the world and drink until he passed out. He knew that just being there helped him more than talking, that being patient was important, that it wouldn't last long until Aaron was himself again. He sat down beside him; leaving space between them in case Aaron didn't want to be touched. He pulled his own knees to his chest and looked over; sitting in silence until he couldn't bear watching him anymore,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron clenched his jaw; blinking a tear down his cheek,  
"This isn't gonna work."  
Panic filled Robert's body and he felt light headed,  
"W-what happened?"  
Aaron looked over at him; his chin trembling as he fought a wave of fresh tears,  
"Why would it ever work? Why would you ever love someone like me?"  
Robert's body relaxed slightly as he realised what was happening,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron looked down again, shaking his head as more tears came,  
"I'm broken."  
He looked at Robert again,  
"Why do you even want to be near me? Everything I am...who I am...I'm disgusting."  
Robert moved around; kneeling in front of Aaron and putting his hands gently on Aaron's,  
"You look at me. Look."  
Aaron met his eye slowly,  
"You are not broken. You hear me? You're not."  
Aaron shook his head and made a move to stand up only to have Robert hold his leg and use his other hand to cup the back of his neck,  
"Listen to me...I love you. I love you so much it scares me and that's not because you're broken or you're disgusting because you're not...it scares me because I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."  
Aaron looked away; his hand gripping Robert's wrist,  
"Aaron you're everything. My...Everything."  
Aaron met his eye,  
"I'm not good enough for you."  
Robert frowned,  
"Are you kidding? Everything I've done? To the people who love me...who love you...to...to you?"  
Aaron looked away again,  
"Don't..."  
Robert swallowed; a futile attempt at keeping his voice steady,  
"Aaron."  
He swallowed thickly,  
"You...are the most incredible person I have...ever...ever met."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"I don't feel incredible."  
Robert clicked his tongue and pulled his head forward; pressing his lips to his forehead and holding them there. He moved his head and pressed their foreheads together,  
"You're the strongest person I know, remember?"  
Aaron's chin wobbled and he gasped as he broke into a sob,  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
Robert pulled him into a hug; falling back against the wall as Aaron clung to him and pushed his face into his neck as he shook with sobs.  
"Shh shh shh....you're okay. You're okay."

The room was growing dark as they sat against the wall; Aaron curled against Robert as the man ran fingers slowly up and down his arm. The tears had dried; giving way to shuddering gasps for breath and then silent staring. Robert pressed a kiss to Aaron's head,  
"You're not broken Aaron. You're not. And even if you were, the person you are is the person I'm in love with. And that means all those broken pieces. God knows I'm a mess...You make me unbroken. You fix me every single time. And I'm always gonna be here to fix you as well. Okay?"  
Aaron sat up and looked at him,  
"I can't put that on you."  
Robert cupped his face gently,  
"You're not putting it on me Aaron. I’m not here out of a sense of duty. Don't you get it? Every day I wake up next to you is the best day. Having you in my life...having you be in love with me? Aaron I still pinch myself because I can't believe how incredibly lucky I am."  
Aaron swallowed and looked away before looking back,  
"What if it never gets better? You know? What if I keep falling apart?"  
Robert smiled gently and stroked his cheek,  
"Then I'll keep putting you back together."  
Aaron leant into the touch and closed his eyes,  
"Promise?"  
Robert moved to his knees and leant in; pressing his lips to Aaron's gently,  
"I promise."  
Aaron opened his eyes and looked at him; Robert felt his stomach drop as he looked into the man's eyes,  
"I swear no one’s ever loved as much as I love you right now."  
Aaron nodded slightly just as Robert closed the gap between them and kissed him again; wrapping his arm around his neck as he opened his mouth and took Aaron's tongue in. Aaron's hands found his hair; his fingers twisting and holding him in place as they kissed. All too suddenly Robert was pulling away; clambering to his feet and kicking his shoes off before climbing onto the bed,  
"Come 'ere."  
Aaron walked over as Robert kneeled on the mattress. He climbed onto the bed and straddled his legs; immediately kissing him again. Robert's hands moved up Aaron's back; pushing his shirt up until Aaron pulled away to yank it over his head and drop it on the floor. Robert moved his hands and pushed them up Aaron's chest slowly,  
"You're beautiful."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Shut up."  
Robert met his eye,  
"I'm serious."  
Aaron shook his head and pushed his hand through Robert's hair,  
"No I'm not. Not by a long shot."  
Robert pushed a hand up his body until he could cup the back of Aaron's neck,  
"I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."  
Aaron bit his lip and glanced down at Robert's lips,  
"I don't think anyone in the world sees me like you do."  
He looked at Robert again,  
"Sometimes I think you're crazy for seeing me the way you do."  
Robert smiled again,  
"Guess I'm crazy then."  
Aaron smiled gently,  
"Guess you are."  
Robert grinned,  
"You're gonna be alright."  
Aaron nodded and moved to kiss him again; his other hand pushing into Robert's shirt as the man broke away from Aaron's lips and starting kissing his neck. Aaron rocked his hips; the feel of Robert beneath him making him hard. Robert pulled back and licked his lips,  
"I wanna show you."  
Aaron nodded and kissed him again only to be pushed back onto the bed. Robert knelt between his legs and looked down at him,  
"I want you so much...all the time. It's like a hunger...like an itch inside that I need to scratch and the only time I can is when I'm with you."  
Aaron pushed himself up; propping himself on his elbows,  
"I want you too."  
Robert leant down and kissed him; moving his lips across his jaw and down to his neck. Aaron fell flat onto the bed and Robert made his way slowly down his chest; swirling his tongue over his nipple and then moving further down until he reached his waist; he looked up at Aaron who nodded and smiled as he undid his jeans and pulled them down, shifting back on the bed to pull them off and drop them on the floor. He pushed his hands up Aaron's thighs and pressed kisses in their wake before kneeling again and slowly pulling Aaron's boxers down; releasing his hardening cock,  
"You're the only person I ever wanna be with."  
Aaron swallowed; his eyes falling closed as Robert took him in hand and stroked him slowly,  
"You're perfect...every inch of you...just thinking about you gets me hard...turns me on so much."  
Aaron arched his back,  
"I want you..."  
He opened his eyes and grabbed his wrist,  
"I want you."  
Robert nodded and undressed himself slowly, climbing back onto the bed and lying on his side next to Aaron; turning his head and kissing him as he ran his hand over his chest and down toward his cock,  
"Give me your hand."  
Aaron did as he was asked and Robert directed his hand over his own body; making his fingers move over his skin as he kissed him slowly.  
"Feel how perfect you are...how I feel you..."  
He guided Aaron's hand down to his cock,  
"Touch yourself."  
"Rob..."  
Robert kissed him gently,  
"Come on."  
Aaron wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked himself as Robert kissed his neck,  
"My beautiful boy..."  
He lifted his head and stroked Aaron's cheek gently,  
"You're all I ever want. All of you."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Fuck me."  
Robert nodded and kissed him before rolling away and reaching into the drawer to grab the lube and a condom. He rolled back onto his side,  
"Roll over...on your side. Knee up. There we go."  
He kissed Aaron's shoulder and poured some lube onto his fingers; rubbing them together to warm the liquid before pressing another kiss to Aaron's skin as he pressed his finger gently to Aaron's hole,  
"Okay?"  
Aaron nodded and pulled his knee up higher to give Rob even more access as he pushed his finger in slowly. Aaron's breath caught and he turned his head into the pillow as Robert pushed another finger into him; opening him slowly as he pressed kisses to his shoulder and neck and whispered into his ear. Aaron reached behind him and gripped Robert's hip; feeling his hard cock against his ass as his fingers worked him open,  
"Please...please now...now."  
Robert kissed his neck again,  
"Look at me."  
Aaron turned his head and Robert kissed him,  
"Please Rob..."  
Robert nodded and pulled his fingers free as he rolled the condom onto himself. He looked down at Aaron and kissed him again,  
"I love you."  
Aaron nodded and pulled him down again,  
"I love you too."  
Robert grinned briefly before looking down as he guided himself to Aaron's hole; gripping his cock he pushed the head in slowly. Aaron's fingers left Robert's hips and dug into the sheets as he huffed out a breath. Robert pushed into him slowly until he was at the hilt then moved his hand to entwine his fingers with Aaron's,  
"Okay?"  
Aaron nodded and turned his head back to Robert again,  
"K-kiss me...kiss me."  
Robert kissed him; squeezing his fingers as he rocked his hips slowly. He moved slowly; the pace almost torturous as they fell into a rhythm of kisses. Aaron moaned and squeezed his fingers again,  
"Faster..."  
Robert grinned and kissed him again before freeing his hand and gripping Aaron's hip; moving his hips more until he was pounding into the man, filling the room with the sound of skin on skin and the moans that fell from each of their lips,  
"You feel so good..."  
Aaron moaned; turning his head and biting down on the pillow,  
"Oh...god..."  
Aaron's hand found Robert's again as he rocked back with every thrust. Robert's mind started to fog with pleasure and he moved his hand; pulling Aaron's head over and attacking his throat with his lips. Aaron gripped his leaking cock and started stroking himself quickly,  
"Aaron...Aaron..."  
Aaron groaned,  
"Yes...yes."  
Robert groaned again as the heat started to pool in his stomach,  
"I'm gonna come..."  
Aaron sped his hand up before crying out and shooting his load across the sheets. He shook as his orgasm rippled through him; clenching around Robert and making him gasp as he went over the edge himself; filling the condom and collapsing onto Aaron's sweat coated body. The two men lay still joined as they tried to calm their breathing, Aaron turning his head and grabbing Robert's to kiss him again. Robert reached down and pulled himself free before pulling Aaron flat onto his back and cupping his face as he started kissing him again,  
"That was..."  
Robert smirked,  
"Feel better?"  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"Yeah...no but yeah."  
Robert grinned,  
"No but yeah but no?"  
Aaron laughed,  
"But yeah."  
Robert brushed their noses together,  
"I really love you."  
Aaron stroked his cheek,  
"You too."  
Robert frowned,  
"I don't get the words?"  
Aaron chuckled and hooked his leg over Robert's waist; rolling them over and holding himself up above him,  
"I love you...Robert Jacob Sugden."  
Robert grinned,  
"I love you Aaron Livesy."  
He leant up and kissed him again,  
"Now move so I can clean up."  
Aaron rolled off him and propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Robert clean up then climb back into the bed,  
"Enjoying the wet spot there champ?"  
Aaron smirked and moved over toward Robert; kissing him again before resting his head against his chest,  
"Thank you."  
Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and kissed his head,  
"We work...Aaron. We work."  
Aaron nodded and kissed his chest,  
"I know."  
Robert squeezed him again and smiled to himself before closing his eyes.

When Aaron opened his eyes the room was pitch black. He lifted his head and looked at Robert fast asleep; the twisting in his stomach that had sent him into meltdown earlier in the day was beginning to fade and he felt that he could breathe again. He reached up and cupped Robert’s face gently; leaning up and ghosting his lips over the man’s own before lying back down. He wrapped his arm around him and smiled to himself as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.


End file.
